Gifts from the Heart
by Coriandra
Summary: Frodo wishes on his birthday that he could give gifts to the Fellowship and thinks about what those gifts would be if it were possible. AU complete


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and receive no payment for this writing,

other than the feedback of its readers.

**Summary: **The night before his birthday, Frodo finds himself wishing

he had gifts for the Fellowship and reflecting on what those gifts would be.

**A/N:** I know the Fellowship left Rivendell December 25 in the book, but in this story it was the middle of September. The last part might be stretching things a bit too, although I believe it was possible in the book

Thank you, Phoenixqueen, for your beta reading. Your input improved the story greatly, as I'm sure everyone would agree. :)

It was the night of September 21, or perhaps September 22. Frodo didn't know if it was after midnight or not. In any case, he knew he was going to be fifty-one very soon, which would have been a sobering thought under normal circumstances, although it seemed considerably less important in their camp. The weather was getting colder, there was the possibility of having to go over Caradhads which would be particular difficult, if not impossible for the Hobbits and the fate of all Middle Earth was hanging in the balance. Frodo, however tried not to think about that now. He knew the burden he was carrying could crush his spirit if he allowed himself to dwell on it, so he made up his mind to think of other things, such as the unusually bright stars sparkling over his head.

As he gazed up at them wondering which one was the star of Earendil, he found his biggest regret was not have any birthday gifts for the Fellowship and no way to celebrate properly. There was no time for parties here, indeed just getting through each day took almost their time and energy. Things would have been totally different, however, if they were back home. They would be dancing and singing around the party tree with all the Hobbits in Shire well into the night and when it got really dark, they would marvel at Gandalf's amazing fireworks. Frodo would have had pipe made for Gandalf to mark the occasion and given him a large pouch filled with the best pipeweed in Shire. Frodo smiled as he thought about how much Gandalf loved pipeweed. The wizard was always smoking, and whenever they stopped for a rest, he lit his pipe.

_What about Legolas_? he thought. _What could I get him that would be appropriate? _Frodo respected the Elf, but found him to be a bit of an enigma, quiet and aloof, but always courteous and willing to help.Finally, he came up with an idea. Legolas often sang quietly to himself, or out loud to keep the others' spirits up. The Elves seemed to have an appreciation for song and prose, so he decided he would have gotten Legolas a collection of Shire songs and poetry translated into Elvish, or better yet, composed one himself. And he would have gotten Merry and Pippin a flask each of Miruvor, brought in from Rivendell.

_That would certainly be a valuable gift, _Frodo thought, _no less than they deserve. _He never ceased to amazed and humbled when he thought about the sacrifice his cousins had made for him when they left their comfortable homes and the sacrifices they were making even now by having to adapt to life in the wild. And they were still so young, to Frodo at least. A cold wind suddenly blew across the camp, but Frodo felt strangely warm inside as he continued to think about his friends. _What present would I give to Boromir? _he wondered. That was more difficult. He found Boromir was a hard person to get to know, even after the time they spend together in Rivendell and traveling for a week. After considering this for some time, Frodo decided a painting would be most appropriate.

_I would have a portrait of the Shire made and give it to him, _Frodo thought, _so he could see where we Hobbits came from and part of what we fight to protect. And what would I give to Gimli? Something made of stone, of course. _As he thought about this, he decided he would have had a lantern made for Gimli, craved out of solid rock. That would be appealing and practical at the same time.

_I would have had to start my birthday shopping early to get just the right things, _he thought with some amusement. _And whom would I still have to get gifts for? Oh yes: Sam and Aragorn. _ Aragorn. Frodo owed that Ranger his very life, he realized with tears coming to his eyes. No present he could imagine would be good enough, but he would settle for something highly symbolic. An _athelas _leaf, no question about it. Frodo would have had an _athelas_ leaf encased in fine crystal and made into a pendant that he would give to Aragorn, hoping it would always remind him of what he had done for Frodo.

_And Sam, dear loyal Sam._ Aragorn had saved Frodo's life by driving away the Nazguls and treating his wound with Athelas, but it was Sam's loving support and encouragement that had given him the strength to hold on during the darkest hour of his life. What could Frodo do that would even begin to reward him, he wondered. _I could give him a flask Miruvor, _Frodo thought. _ And what else give him? Well ... I could make him my sole heir. Yes, that's just what I would do, and just what I __**will** do if we make it back to the Shire._

The Shire, of course was a long way off at that point in time but the fact remained that it was Frodo's birthday so he made a firm decision not to let the day go by. Obviously there no way he give them proper gifts, but perhaps he could make their day easier. He could prepare the meals and clean up afterward. That would save the other Hobbits some work, and he would do five hours of extra watch duty, one for every other member of the Fellowship. That was the best idea he could think of and if he was going pull it off, he knew he would need a good night sleep, so he rolled over and tried to get one.

When he woke up that morning, he noticed to his surprise that his cousins had given him their blankets while he slept. While he was touched by this, he hoped they hadn't gotten too cold themselves. He also noticed that everyone was already up and wondered why they hadn't woken him. If he remembered correctly, it was his turn to unpack the equipment and clean up after breakfast. Maybe they forgot, although that would be unusual. He would ask them about that during breakfast. If he was surprised that they let him sleep in, however, he got an even bigger surprise when he finally got up and strolled over to the others.

"Frodo! Happy Birthday!" Pippin cried as he and Merry ran over and hugged Frodo, almost knocking him down in their enthusiasm. The rest of Fellowship all stopped what they were doing and smiled at him.

"Sit down here, my boy and have some pipeweed," Gandalf invited, leading Frodo over to a seat Gimli had craved for him out of a tree stump.

"I'll have your breakfast for you in just a minute, Mr. Frodo," Sam told him happily. "You eat first today."

"Well.... thank you," Frodo said becoming confused, "but I believe it was my job today to unpack the equipment."

"Master Baggins, today you have no jobs," Gimli stated, slightly amused by Frodo's bewildered expression.

"That's right, Frodo, you don't have to do anything," Merry confirmed. "We're going take care of your tasks today."

"Don't have to do anything?" Now Frodo was even more confused. "But I had everything planned, I was going to be prepare the meals and clean up afterward so you wouldn't have to. Then I was planning to pack and unpack the equipment and do an extra hour of watch for everyone."

"Frodo, that would be too work much for anyone," Aragorn told him, with mild reproach. "As the Fellowship's healer, I couldn't allow it."

"But... but it's my birthday and I have no gifts for anyone," Frodo stammered. "At least let me do something for all of you!"

"You already are," Legolas pointed out gravely. "You are the Ring-bearer, and the hope of all free people."

"You carry the fate of us all," Boromir reminded him. "What more could anyone do and what greater gift could they give?" Frodo thought about this for a long time. He friends truly wanted to honour him, he could see that. Would it be right to deny them that on his birthday? No, he decided it would not, and he knew inside that he had no desire to. He smiled gratefully to show he would accept what they offered.

**Minas Tirth**

**Five years later**

"And it's been two years to the day that Frodo sailed," Merry concluded. "We were all at the Havens when he left."

"It was quite a shock to us at first, having him leave like that," Pippin added, "but it was the best thing for everyone. It didn't take us long to realize that. We had concerns about his health ever since we got home, but he covered his problems well."

"That sounds just like Frodo," Aragorn commented. "He never was one to burden anyone else with his problems. We were all glad when we got your letter saying he accepted Arwen's offer of her place on the ship. I have no doubt he found peace in Valinor." He smiled with deep emotion at the Hobbits, and Legolas, Gimli and Faramir who had joined him for this special reunion. "It certainly is good to see all of you again. When I invited you to come to Gondor, I really hoped you all would, but I never expected it to be so soon. Especially after everything that had happened in the Shire while you were away."

"We had a quite a time, we did," Sam told him. "But it didn't take long for us to put things right again. The Lady Galadriel's gift repaired most of the damage done to the trees and we had a year of plenty after that. The pipeweed crop was right good that year so Mr. Frodo gave Mr. Gandalf a new pipe and a big bag of pipeweed. Real nice bag too, he bought at the market, and a real special pipe too."

"But Sam, you married right after that and had a family," Faramir pointed out. "Surely was hard for your wife and children to make such a long trip?"

"I _was_ a bit concerned about that," Sam admitted, "but Rosie's a strong lass and she absolutely insisted we were going and she wouldn't be left behind so we got a wagon for her and the children. She certainly managed well."

"As well as any of us did on the Quest," Merry told them. "In fact better, she never complained, unlike _some _people." He looked over at Pippin, who shifted uncomfortably in his Hobbit-sized chair when Merry made that last statement, a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Hobbits really are amazing creatures," Legolas said, quoting something that Gandalf had once told him, and rescuing Pippin from further embarrassment.

"My father was right," Gimli agreed, "they possess courage and spirit equal to the greatest warriors of all times" The three Hobbits blushed scarlet at these unexpected compliments, and even though they insisted it was because of fine wine they were given, everyone knew better.

"Speaking of fine wine," Merry began, trying to change the subject, "did you knew that Frodo brought Miruvor back from Rivendell? He gave Pippin and me each a flask of it for his birthday. He told us afterward that he was planning to do that on the Quest when we got home." When they others hear that, there were some almost inaudible gasps and amazed looks all around.

"And," Pippin added with a long pause for emphasis, "he not only gave Sam a flask of Miruvor, but he made Sam his sole hire so Sam is the master of Bag End. Isn't that wonderful?" They all agreed that it was, and extended to Sam their congratulations and praises. "Frodo was thinking of us even with the fate of Middle Earth hanging around his neck," Pippin continued. "He thinking of all of us, which is another reason we came here as soon we possibly could. Merry and Sam.... " Sam produced a small brass key from his shirt pocket. Together, the three of them opened a chest they brought with them. It seemed to be filled with blankets. On closer inspection, however the others could see the blankets wrapped around some smaller items and labeled.

"Frodo gave us our gifts right before he sailed, and he handed Sam a key to a locked room inside Bag End, and told us that we were only to open the room to see what was inside before we left the come back to Gondor to visit all of you." Merry said quietly.

"When we opened the room, all of these things were inside, tagged and labeled. There was a letter to Sam lying on the desk, and we all got to read it." Pippin continued. "It was from Frodo, telling us that he wanted us to deliver these gifts to all of you next time we got together. He told us that he worked long and hard to find out the perfect gifts for us, and took a great deal of care in arranging their craftsmanship, so that they'd be the best he could manage. The letter said that it took almost two years to get the presents completed, and then he sailed right after that, so he locked them up so they'd be safe."

"These things are right valuable so we couldn't risk them getting damaged," Sam explained as he carefully removed them. "Mr. Gimli, this is for you." Gimli accepted the gift and nearly fell to his knees from at the unexpected weight. He placed the gift on the table and unwrapped it, his jaw dropping with shock. It was a stone lantern, about eight inches high, dark grey in colour but with veins of green, red and silver running through it in every direction. The others studied it admiringly.

"I... I... never saw fine work anywhere," Gimli stammered when he could speak again. "Was it made in Rivendell?"

"Yes, and even there it took Frodo quite some time to find a craftsman he considered worthy of the task. And Legolas, this is for you." Merry handed Legolas a different package as he spoke. The Elf opened it carefully and was surprised and deeply moved to find a book with a dark green leather cover and the title written in gold.

"This is absolutely beautiful," Legolas said, a bit breathlessly as he began to flip through it, "the ornate cover, but much more so the writing. He paused and read one page in particular. With a smile, he read the short passage out loud, in his native tongue, then reading the translation underneath the Elvish. It has power and beauty unlike anything I ever read."

"It ought to be, Frodo wrote most of it himself." Pippin smiled when he said this, but his smile faded almost instantly when he removed the next gift which was long and flat.. He paused for a few seconds, seeming sad but then a took a deep breath and continue, "Faramir, Frodo left a note saying that he would have given this to Boromir if it were possible, but as it is he wanted you to have it. " As Faramir opened his gift, his eyes widened for a second, then closed. He silently lowered his head, holding up his present so the others could see what had caused such a reaction. It was a painting of Hobbiton, with the Shire Hobbits going about their daily business clearly happy. Faramir tried unsuccessfully to keep his voice from breaking as he thanked them profusely.

"I'm glad you like it, Captain Faramir and Mr. Frodo would have been glad too. Now, Mr. Strider.... oh sorry, _King _Strider.... I mean... the others laughed at the fumble, lightening the mood slightly, "well, anyway this is for you." Sam presented Aragorn with a small box containing an Athelas leaf in crystal on a chain of gold and mithril. "When Mr. Frodo had it made for you, he said wanted you to remember always that your healing of him made it possible to him to carry out the task." By this time everyone was touched to deeply to speak, so they simply reflected on what Frodo had meant to them and silently gave thanks for that. Even during one of the darkest times in his life, Frodo had cared enough for all of them, and loved them enough to have found gifts that, although simple in nature, were from the heart, which made them all the more special.


End file.
